They're just lies
by Loveyloo
Summary: Phineas finally let it all out as soon as he felt secure in his brother's arms. He cried as hard as he needed to. Ferb did not care. The more he heard the young inventor cry, the tighter he hugged him. Phineas did the same, almost as if he was afraid that if he let go, he would lose his brother forever... A short little oneshot about Phineas' past. No parings.


**So... uh... I kind of wanted to write something about Phineas' past... uh... Yeah...**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

Ferb sighed as he walked up the stairs of the Flynn-Fletcher house. It had been a long day, with school, a soccer game and helping their parents clean out the house. It was obvious to everyone. They were ready to relax. As he grew closer to the room he and his brother shared, it occurred to him: he had not seen his brother much all day. Usually, he and Phineas spent every bit of the day together, but today he had almost never seen him after they had gotten home from school.

He made it to the top of the steps and and walked to the door of their bedroom. He placed a hand on the knob and was about to turn it when he heard a noise. Not from down below him, from inside the room.

Ferb thought. _It almost sounds like..._

_...a sob?_

He pressed his ear against the door and listened. He soon heard what he was looking for: _someone_ was crying. And Ferb had a feeling he knew who it was. But what puzzled him was the question,

Why?

Why was that person crying?

_Well, _he thought, _only one way to find out._

He turned the doorknob ever so quietly and peered in. His suspicions were confirmed: it was Phineas. He slowly walked in, careful not to startle his brother. He immediately became concerned when he heard the redhead release another sob. Phineas never cried... And whenever he did, it was for a very good reason. So if he was crying now, he must have had a very good reason to do so.

Ferb studied his brother. The young redhead was in bed, the blankets covering everything except his hair. The boy was hugging his pillow tightly as if it were the last thing he had left. The green-haired boy watched as Phineas' body shook, soft cries racking his body. Ferb walked closer, so that he was standing right over his brother.

He assumed Phineas had been crying for some time, for the pillow he was holding on to was pretty much soaked where he could see it.

He took the opportunity to address the redhead.

"Phineas...?"

The crying immediately ceased. The small body became completely still and quiet, as if making one small move would end the world. It looked as if the boy was hardly breathing.

"...Are you alright?"

There was a small sniff and a shuffle underneath the blankets as two big, watery, puffy, blue eyes peeked up from under the blankets. Ferb was shocked at the amount of fear and despair mixed in them.

Phineas did not move, but stayed under the blankets, continuing to clutch his pillow like a terrified two-year-old.

Ferb sat down on the bed, careful not to sit on his brother's tiny frame. He reached out to pull the warm, wet blanket down so he could see the boy's face completely, only to find Phineas resisting the pull.

"What's the matter, Phin?"

The question only made more hot tears well up in the redhead's eyes as the boy struggled to keep in another sob. Ferb moved his hand up to his brother's hair and began stroking it like he always did when Phineas was upset. He had learned it seemed to calm him a little.

Phineas loosened his grip on the pillow and his blankets when he felt his brother's touch and allowed him to pull down the blankets a little lower so Ferb could see the rest of his face.

Ferb continued to stroke the smaller boy. "Did something happen today?"

The young redhead blinked before nodding slightly, as another tear rolled down his cheek which Ferb soon wiped away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly.

There was no reaction other than more tears from Phineas when the boy heard those words. He sniffed again, trying desperately not to cry in front of his brother. He hated it when Ferb saw him cry. It made him feel so small... so helpless... like he could not take care of himself. Like Ferb had to do all the work.

It seemed as if the English-born boy had read his mind for what he said next nearly made Phineas slip back under the covers and cry again.

"It's okay to cry, Phin. I'll always be there for you."

The redhead's lip trembled, too scared to say anything, lest he might completely break down. Therefore, he kept his lips tightly pressed together.

Ferb knew his brother was close to cracking. He compassionately embraced the redhead in a warm, loving hug.

That did it.

Phineas finally let it all out as soon as he felt secure in his brother's arms. He cried as hard as he needed to. Ferb did not care. The more he heard the young inventor cry, the tighter he hugged him. Phineas did the same, almost as if he was afraid that if he let go, he would lose his brother forever.

Sobs racked his body as he buried his head in his brother's shirt. There was one thing about Phineas that Ferb knew: when he had a problem, he would keep it all bottled up inside until he finally snapped when it all came crashing down on him. So it was crucial that Ferb be there for his brother when he did snap, otherwise he would most likely hurt himself in some way.

He had learned that the hard way.

The green-haired boy rocked back and forth, trying to calm his brother but with no success. The tears kept coming, and coming. He had never heard Phineas cry that hard.

Ever.

It was almost scaring him. He looked down at the young redhead when he realized the cries were getting softer. He felt Phineas' grip on him tighten.

"It... it happened... at... s-school..."

Ferb saw another hot tear roll down his brother's face and he gently wiped it away, motioning for him to go on by rubbing the boy's back soothingly, trying to keep him from breaking down again.

"D-dad n-never loved u-us..."

Ferb's eyes widened. So that was what all this was about... Instinctively held the inventor tighter, sensing he was on the brink of tears once more. He shook his head slightly.

"Who told you that?" he asked firmly.

Phineas was silent for a moment before he looked up into Ferb's bright, captivating, dark violet eyes. The English born boy could see the pain and hurt in them. Whoever had told his brother that was going to be in a world of hurt when Ferb got his hands on them.

"...S-sid..."

Ferb instantly became filled with anger. Sid was the school bully. No one ever talked back to him. Whenever he told someone to do something, it was done; whenever he wanted something, he got it. Everyone was terrified of him.

"Phineas, why in the world would you listen to something Sid would say? The only thing he says his is lies."

The redhead sniffed again in order to keep new tears from escaping.

"It... it just m-made so much s-sense..."

Ferb's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

Phineas inhaled shakily. "The r-reason he l-left... i-it j-just made s-sense..."

The green-haired boy clutched his brother only tighter still as he became more and more angry at the bully. Boy, when Ferb got his hands on him...

"What did he tell you?"

Phineas returned his head to it's original position, resting on his brother's chest as he prepared to answer the question.

"The reas-son w-why he l-left was b-because h-he never l-l-loved us-s..."

This made Ferb all the more furious toward Sid. He pulled Phineas away from him and made sure the boy was paying attention before speaking. He lifted his brother's head so he was looking straight into his eyes.

"Phineas, I want you to listen to me very carefully. John _did _ love you. He loved you, Candace and Mom more than anything. Remember all the times you had with him? Remember how he would always kiss you goodnight and tell you stories? If he didn't love you, would he have done that? Listen to me, Phin. Don't let his lies get to you. I know your Dad is a touchy subject, but he did love you. And he always will..."

The redhead stared up into Ferb's big dark violet eyes. The boy could see the sincerity in them. Phineas had always believed whatever his brother told him, and Ferb saying that his father did love him gave him new hope. But there was still one question that was bugging him.

"Then why d-did he leave?"

The green-haired boy did not know how to answer that question. But he knew if he lied, Phineas would see right through him, so there was no point in that. He also knew that the young inventor wanted Ferb to answer his questions truthfully.

And that was exactly what he was going to do.

He took the redhead's hand in his and held it tightly.

"Phineas... I'm not quite sure how to answer that... So I'm going to try my best. I am pretty sure John left with a good reason to do so... If he loved you, he wouldn't leave without a reason, don't you think? Maybe he didn't want you to have the pain of a family member leaving at such a young age. There are lots of reasons why he could have left, but I am more than sure that he did love you, and wherever he is he will continue to do so. So don't listen to those lies that people will feed you to get attention. Okay?"

Phineas nodded slowly.

Ferb smiled compassionately. "Don't worry. They're just lies."

They shared another embrace, but this time they did not let go. instead they just stayed in one another's grasp. Ferb did not care if someone called him or his brother. Right now, Phineas needed him and he was not going to let his brother take care of his problems by himself. He was going to be the person that the redhead always looked to when in need. And he loved that feeling.

Right now he was content.

"They're just lies..."

* * *

**So, yeah... I have no idea where this came from... xD Feel free to review. 3**

**Lovey is out, PEACE.**


End file.
